Safe With Me
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: "Et qui veux-tu Emma ?" Demanda hésitante la brune, se séparant quelque peu de la sauveuse, sa voix plus rauque que d'habitude, signe de son appréhension... Song-Fic sur la chanson Safe With Me de Megan Nicole à situer juste après le 4x23.


_**Bonjour, j'espère que tout le monde va bien, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé avant hier, j'ai quelques amies sur Paris dont une qui si elle n'avait pas soudaine décidé de prendre le métro, serait passée à côté du SDF au moment des explosions, alors je suis encore toute retournée et passer mes journées devant Twitter ça n'aide pas vraiment...**_

 _ **En tout cas, me voilà avec une Song-fic sur Once Upon A Time et plus particulièrement le SwanQueen.**_

 _ **J'ai entendu cette chanson de Megan Nicole (que vous pouvez retrouver sur ma page FB pour mes fics, le lien est dans une publication) et je me suis dit, ça c'est une chanson pour Regina et Emma, mais comme je ne suis pas douée avec les fanvids, j'ai décidé d'en faire une Song-fic.**_

 _ **J'ai décidé de le placer au moment où Emma devient le Dark One, fin de saison 4, donc tout ce qui a pu se passer ensuite n'est pas pris en compte.**_

 _ **J'ai juste prit le contexte là, parce que bien que j'ai arrêté de regarder la série depuis le début de la saison 4, le SwanQueen est toujours l'un de mes ships préféré avec le Jemily dans CM et le Cophine dans OB.**_

 _ **Comme toujours, je ne possède rien, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages et l'univers de la série.**_

 _ **J'espère que cette Song-fic vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **ES/RM**_

 _ **Regina était à sa recherche, elle avait la dague, mais Emma ne semblait pas vouloir y répondre, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait le Dark One, il y avait encore un espoir.**_

 _ **Mince, sans doute, mais encore un espoir de la sauver, de l'empêcher de devenir le mal incarné.**_

 _ **Regina ne savait pas réellement comment elle allait s'y prendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas compter sur les parents de la blonde, ni même sur son empoté de petit ami qui risquait juste d'aggraver la situation, elle était la seule qui pouvait la comprendre ici.**_

 _ **La seule capable de trouver les mots pour la sauver, parce que les ténèbres avaient été ses seuls amis pendant de nombreuses années...**_

 _You're not abandoned_

 _There's always someone waiting_

 _With open hands who'll_

 _Reach out and stop you fading_

 _Into the darkness_

 _I hope you know it's me_

 _ **Elle avait fait le tour complet de StoryBrooke, sans avoir eu ne serait-ce qu'une piste, Emma semblait avoir comme disparu.**_

 _ **Elle avait fouillé l'appartement des Charmings, le Granny, le bateau de ce crétin de Hook, la boutique de Gold, même son Manoir, mais la Sauveuse n'était nul part, comme si elle avait quitté les limites de la ville, ce qui aurait été stupide, le Dark One en elle n'aurait jamais fait ça, ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire, en dehors de StoryBrooke il n'y avait aucune magie.**_

 _ **Il fallait qu'elle la localise et pour cela elle avait besoin de certaines choses se trouvant dans son repaire secret, qui n'avait plus grand chose de secret depuis de nombreux mois d'ailleurs.**_

 _ **Y apparaissant d'un coup de poignet bien effectué, rodé par des années à l'utiliser pour s'enfuir d'à peu près partout, Regina commença à fouiller les différents tiroirs de ses malles, se figeant en entendant du bruit provenir de derrière elle.**_

 _ **Se retournant, une boule de feu apparaissant dans sa main, la Reine l'éteignit rapidement en se rendant compte de qui se trouvait devant elle, Emma, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.**_

\- Emma...

\- Je pense que vous devriez partir Regina, avant que je vous fasse du mal.

\- Pourquoi me feriez-vous du mal ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le contrôler encore longtemps... Ca fait si mal...

 _You've been hurt before and hurt again_

 _And you're wondering will it ever end_

 _Cause no matter what you say or do_

 _It's so hard to find the truth_

 _One thing i can promise you_

 _ **S'approchant de la blonde avec douceur, Regina s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'Emma, tendant la main pour saisir la sienne.**_

\- Tu peux te contrôler, j'en suis sûre et certaine, _**lui assura la brune, passant au tutoiement, tout en joignant leurs deux mains ensemble.**_

\- Comment peux-tu être autant sûr de ça, alors que je n'y crois même pas moi-même ?

 _ **Avançant sa main libre jusqu'à la joue de la blonde, Regina l'obligea à la regarder, avant de murmurer de sa voix douce et grave :**_

\- Parce que j'ai pleinement confiance en toi, en tes capacités et s'il le faut, j'aurais confiance en toi pour deux.

 _I promise you're safe with me_

 _You're not alone_

 _You're safe with me_

 _Your heart is home_

 _Now and forever_

 _I'll be your shelter_

 _I'm gonna help you to believe_

 _You'll always be safe with me_

 _Now that i found you_

 _You will see_

 _My love suround you_

 _Soft as a rainbow_

 _I'll be your halo_

 _You'll always be safe with me_

 _ **Regina était prête à devenir une sorte de Sauveuse pour Emma s'il le fallait, la blonde avait besoin de quelqu'un comme elle, quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait en obscurité, qui savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à cet instant précis.**_

 _ **Ce sentiment que plus jamais rien de bien n'arriverait**_ , _**que la vengeance était la seule chose qui pourrait lui apporter un peu de bonheur, les ténèbres étant si attirantes...**_

 _ **Mais la brune savait aussi par expérience qu'il était extrêmement difficile d'en sortir, une fois enfoncé trop loin dans cette noirceur et elle se devait d'empêcher Emma d'en faire cette douloureuse expérience par elle-même.**_

 _ **Caressant la joue de la shérif avec son pouce, Regina lui soufflait en même temps, des paroles apaisantes, tentant de la rassurer.**_

\- Tu es la personne la plus agaçante, têtue que je connaisse, quand tu veux quelque chose tu l'obtiens toujours, alors je sais, je suis persuadée que tu peux vaincre ses ténèbres si tu le veux vraiment, j'ai confiance en toi Emma.

\- Ca fait si mal Regina... Je revois toutes ses choses qui me sont arrivées enfants... Toutes ses personnes qui m'ont abandonnées ou que j'ai déçues... Toutes ses voix dans ma tête...

\- Emma, concentre toi sur ma voix, sur moi et seulement moi, n'écoute personne d'autre que moi, tu es quelqu'un de bien Emma Swan, même si la plupart du temps j'ai envie de t'étriper, tu es quelqu'un de bien... Tu as toujours fait passer les autres avant toi, toujours à vouloir sauver la veuve et l'orphelin... Il est temps que tu te concentres sur toi même, que veux-tu, là, maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te rendrais heureuse.

 _Trust has it's dangers_

 _But faith is everlasting_

 _I'm not some stranger_

 _My lifeline's for the asking_

 _I'm looking trough you_

 _What a world to see_

 _ **Plongeant ses orbes bleus serties de vert dans celle chocolat de Regina, Emma semblait batailler contre elle-même, ne sachant pas si elle devait révéler ce qu'elle voulait à son amie.**_

\- Tu peux tout me dire Emma, _**lui assura la brune**_ , que veux ? Que penses-tu qui te ferais aller mieux ? Qui t'empêcherais de plonger dans les ténèbres ?

\- Toi..., _**murmura la blonde,**_ toi et ta foi en moi.

\- Tu l'as Emma, tu m'as Emma, _**lui promit l'ancienne Evil Queen, avant de se laisser entraîner dans une étreinte, surprise de cette soudaine proximité, sentant la chaleur de cet instant se propager en elle, elle ne c'était jamais autant sentit à sa place qu'en cet instant.**_

 _ **Pas même avec Robin, Robin avec qui elle n'était même plus sûr de vouloir continuer cette pseudo relation, qui ne la mènerait nul part, surtout maintenant que sa propre sœur était enceinte de lui...**_

 _I know how it feels to be afraid_

 _And to question every stape you take_

 _But tonight, we're standing face to face_

 _Not a single breath to waste_

 _Only one thing left to say_

\- Je n'ai plus envie d'être la sauveuse, _**souffla au creux de l'oreille de Regina, Emma**_ , je n'ai plus envie d'être parfaite, d'être la petite amie parfaite non plus... Je ne l'aime même pas vraiment tu sais ? Je fais ça juste pour faire plaisir à mes parents, à Henry, à tout StoryBrooke... Il n'est pas la personne que je veux... Que j'ai toujours voulu...

 _ **Le coeur battant à la chamade, ayant peur de comprendre ce que voulait dire la blonde.**_

 _ **L'espoir prenant place en elle, ne sachant pas si son cerveau lui jouait des tours ou si la blonde avait bien dit ça.**_

\- Et qui veux-tu Emma ? _**Demanda hésitante la brune, se séparant quelque peu de la sauveuse, sa voix plus rauque que d'habitude, signe de son appréhension.**_

\- Toi...

 _ **Tout dans la tête de Regina se mit en off, son cerveau, sa voix, son ouïe...**_

 _ **Tout cela à cause d'un simple petit mot...**_

 _I promise you're safe with me_

 _You're not alone_

 _Your safe with me_

 _You're heart is home_

 _Now and forever_

 _I'll be your shelter_

 _I'm gonna help you believe_

 _You'll always be safe with me_

 _Now that i found you_

 _You will see_

 _My love suround you_

 _Soft as a rainbow_

 _I'll be your halo_

 _You'll always be safe with me_

 _ **Le coeur d'Emma se brisa, prenant le silence de son amie comme un aveu qu'elle ne voulait pas la même chose, qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle.**_

 _ **Se reculant afin de ne plus toucher la brune, Emma sentit la noirceur commencer à l'envahir à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci avec plus de force, le rejet de celle qu'elle aimait ne lui donnant plus envie de se battre, nourrissant la bête qu'était le Dark One.**_

 _ **Revenant à elle en sentant la chaleur de la sauveuse s'éloigner d'elle, Regina la chercha rapidement du regard, la trouvant à quelques mètres d'elle, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblant légèrement, secouée par d'immenses sanglots.**_

 _ **Comprenant que la jeune femme avait cru à un rejet, la Reine s'empressa de s'avancer, reprenant la main de la Sauveuse dans la sienne, la forçant à la regarder de l'autre main, son coeur battant à la chamade.**_

 _ **Elle n'était pas sûre de faire le bon choix, mais tout son être lui criait qu'elle aussi, n'avait envie que d'une seule chose.**_

 _ **A cet instant, cette soit disant histoire de True Love avec l'homme des bois était totalement oubliée, remplacée par se besoin quasi viscéral de rassurer et d'aimer la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds devant elle.**_

 _Ohhhhh_

 _Safe with me_

 _Ohhhhh_

 _ **Lâchant sa main, Regina plaça ses deux mains sur les joues de la blonde, les caressants avec douceur.**_

 _ **Laissant son regard se perdre dans l'océan d'Emma, leurs visages se rapprochant l'un de l'autre, comme attirés par une force innommable, invisible, leurs magies dansant autour d'elles.**_

 _ **Après un temps qui sembla durer une seconde et en même temps une éternité pour les deux jeunes femmes, leurs bouches entrèrent en collision, provoquant l'envol de millier de papillon dans leur estomac, tandis que leurs deux magies se liaient pour n'en former qu'une seule.**_

 _ **Le violet et le gris pâle, devenu Lila, flottant autour d'elles, avant qu'il ne s'échappe tel une onde de choc.**_

 _Know that you're safe with me_

 _You're not alone_

 _You're safe with me_

 _Your heart is home_

 _Now and forever_

 _I'll be your shelter_

 _You'll always be safe with me_

 _ **Se séparant doucement, front contre front, Emma sentit toute sa magie négative s'envoler, laissant la place à une douce chaleur dans son organisme, s'insinuant dans tout son être.**_

 _ **Le Dark-One n'était plus, vaincu par la magie du True Love, vaincu par l'Evil Queen et la fille de sa meilleure ennemie.**_

\- Je t'aime Regina, _**murmura dans un souffle léger la blonde, sentant son coeur rater un battement, quand la brune lui répondit avec conviction, sans l'ombre d'un doute :**_

\- Moi aussi Emma, je t'aime...

 _ **ES/RM**_

 _ **Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**_

 _ **Que je sache si j'ai fait quelque chose de bien ou pas !**_

 _ **Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt, dans la catégorie SwanQueen, si je trouve de l'inspiration.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
